Musical: An Opera man named Davis
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Davis feels depressed, no one appreciates him. He feels so empty that he tries to find a way to show there's more that he can do than everyone thinks, so he decides to partake in a tallent show. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the songs.
1. Intro: Who am I?

**INTRO**

A whole year since the defeat of the evil Maylo-Myotismon, and the Digital world restored t its former glory. There would, however, always be some for of evil, but nothing the brave group of teens, the Digi-Destined, and their Digimon couldn't handle.

The kids were now finishing grade eight, and ready for High-School…

It was sort of hard for them to get around town at first, or through school-schedules because other people saw them all as huge heroes who saved the two worlds from certain destruction… and really made huge fusses.

They wanted pictures… autographs. Some even tried to ask them out on dates…

All of them, even the members of Tai's gang had it smooth… _all except one, who wasn't receiving the attention he deserved…_

The others didn't seem to take much notice, though…

The Super-Digi Destined, were all now shopping, and getting ready for their upcoming first year of High-School; buying uniforms, gear, binders, all that stuff, while singing a song called **_"Where' ya goin"_ **even their Digimon sang with them too.

However, Davis, he sang to a solo, considerable more sad version of the song entitled **_"Who am I?" _**He even took off his goggles, the ones Tai had given him, and threw them away, and fell to his knees in shame… just sitting there as the spot light vanished, and the whole place blacked out.

_**Author's notes**_

_**Hey Everyone… Mykan here.**_

_**Just thought I'd let you know, From now on, I'm going to call Davis' group the "Super-Dig Destined"**_

_**Just like Tai's group is called the "Digimon Veterans"**_


	2. No one's like Davis

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Just a reminder…**_

_**This is also going towards those of your HARSHERS who feel Davis is Pathetic and Worthless… WELL YOU'RE WRONG TO DO THAT!**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

The first semester really seemed to go by fast, and a lot had happened amongst the Super-Digi-Destined.

Cody was finally starting to grow taller, but sadly he was only in Grade seven, and was the only one of the gang not to be present. Still, they saw him after school hours, and at times when they headed for the Digital world.

Ken and Yolei started Dating almost immediately after Maylo-Myotismon was beaten. Ken was still a little edgy about evil and darkness, but Yolei promised him, "When I'm through with you… you'll be as tough as you once were." She referred to how he used to be brave and bold… but not like he was as the Digimon Kaiser.

Ken was out of that mistake, and he swore he never wanted to do anything even slightly similar to it again…! He was glad however that he had such good friends looking out for him.

TK became captain of the basketball team, and he was quite a hit with the ladies, still, he already met a girl, and he thought he was falling in love.

One of the cheer leaders, Mina Tanaka, who looked a very close resemblance to Sailor Venus, who he had once crushed on in pre-school, and through most of grades one and two.

He even had a date with her that night… they were going for a movie, and then a pizza.

Their Digimon, they spent their days either at the kids respective homes, or in the Digital world training to keep in shape for whenever they're heroism would be needed again.

Kari and Davis actually had their first date six month ago. Kari was so proud and impressed by the way Davis had helped everyone…

Standing up to Maylo-Myotismon's brainwaves, rescuing everyone else from their illusions… and best of all… helping everyone believe in their dreams and goals to help vanquish the great evil forever.

Davis had improved quite a bit too, maturing now that he was into his teen years. Of course he was still a little boisterous, and obnoxious, but Kari just dismissed it, "That's Davis…"

She actually found it cute when he acted like that. Yolei thought Kari sounded like a girl in love. Kari giggled, "Yeah… now if only I could shape him into the perfect gentleman." She joked.

Yolei had to joke about it too, "Now you sound like a girl who's lost her mind."

The others all laughed, but just then Davis came walking down the hall. His hands stuffed into his jacket pocket. His head dropped down a little, and a queer look on his face as he softly muttered in a singing voice under his breath…

_Who am I…?  
__Wearing shoes am I.  
__Who am I…?  
__Got the blues have I._

Davis looked as though Kari had dumped him… when the truth is; she herself admitted she was officially his girlfriend a month ago.

Davis was still humming that song as he went through his locker. The others moved closer to him, "Hi, Davis…" Kari said, "Why so glum…?"

Davis sighed as he looked, "I'm alright… but I'm just really bummed." he said. "Nobody appreciates me as much…"

The others felt confused and shocked by what he said. "What makes you say that?" TK asked. "Davis… you're one of the biggest heroes on the whole team."

Davis huffed slightly, "Yeah…? Well Everyone else doesn't seem to think that…"

He explained how, while it was true what TK said, Davis' heroics, courage, and life saving… _particularly during the fight against Maylo-Myotismon…_ none of it could be denied. No matter what the out come, he never gave up and would find a way to help everyone find victory.

Yet, when they had gotten home, and resumed their normal lives. Davis began to feel different towards that…

Not many people went up to him and wanted his autograph, or wanted a picture with him. Some of the kids in school even felt that his claim to heroism was false.

"_I could beat that guy any day."_

"_My Grandmother's braver than him."_

"_He just got lucky."_

Girls still didn't crush on him, not the way they did on TK… but Davis wasn't as upset about that… Kari was good enough for him, but it still hurt.

He was even losing his popularity around the school. He was the Captain of the of the Soccer-Team, and helped his team make it to the playoffs. Even Ken dubbed him the greatest there was, but more people were against that than with it.

As they all walked outside, at the end of the school day. "Everyone thinks I'm nothing but a fraud." He said, "But it if it wasn't for me and my help, you guys would probably be dead, and the world conquered long ago."

The others could tell this was really getting serious, and when they met at the coffee-shop for a few doughnuts, and met up with Cody and their Digimon. It was a warm day so they all ate outside, and their Digimon we're there too.

Veemon began to feel really bad seeing Davis like this. "Aw, cheer up Davish…" he said. "You at least there are loads of people out there who admire you."

Davis knew he was right, "But why doesn't it feel like it…?" he asked. "I mean… I shouldn't be feeling like this at all, it's just fame and fortune. Yet… I just feel so… empty… and unloved, and…" he sighed "Disgraced…"

The others all thought "Okay… now you're just being crazy." Gatomon said.

The others each threw in their two cents worth, and Veemon hopped up on the table. "Come on, Davish. You've got to pull yourshelf together…" and he began to sing a song he called **_"There's No one like Davis"_**

Davis turned away from him, at first, not interested in hearing what he had to sing, but soon the others and their Digimon all raised their doughnuts and coffees. "HERE-HERE…!" they cried. They sang about how awed and inspired people could be by him... and he actually smiled, and joined in the song.

They all remembered times in which Davis would always stand up to the enemies, and order Veemon to keep attacking, or how good he was with soccer.

Davis really felt lighter now. "Wow… I really needed that." he said.

The others raised their coffee-cups to him, They were all happy to see Davis in a better mood… but as they left the Coffee shop to head for home. Davis was walking Kari home, just like a boyfriend would.

"Hey, thanks again…" he said to her.

"For what?" his girlfriend asked.

"For making me feel a little better." replied Davis. "And here I thought I was just a plain guy to overlook."

Kari giggled. "What…? What's so funny?" and before he knew it, Kari caught his neck in her arm, "You're cute when you try to show you care…" she cooed softly as she pulled him closer and closer towards her.

"Kari… not in front of Veemon and Gatomon…" Davis said sounded slightly embarrassed. "Meh, let 'em look…" replied Kari.

Their eyes closed… Veemon and Gatomon sighed heavily at the couple. Kari and Davis' lips were only centimeters away… when…

BING! "Hey…!"

Someone shot a spitball from a passing car right at his cheek, followed by the sound of someone taunting, "YOU SUCK MOTOMIYA…!"

Kari gasped when she noticed Davis' features were hardening again. She would have tried to urge him to calm down, but more by-passers taunted him more.

"Ooh… he's got a girlfriend. He doesn't deserve her."

"What a geek…!"

"Hey goggle-head… the swimming pool's that way."

"Hero...? More like a Zero."

Finally, someone threw a water-balloon at him from above, "AH…!" Lots of people laughed at him, and Davis lost his nerves, and took off down the street like a racecar. "Davis wait… WAIT…!" Kari called, but he was already out of sight.

Kari felt really angry at everyone for what they had just done, but she felt more upset of Davis. He didn't deserve any of that. "I hope he'll be alright…" she muttered as she just stood there as Veemon and Gatomon softly sang...

_Where're ya' goin'?  
__Where're ya' goin'?  
__Where're ya' goin'?  
__Where're ya' goin'?_

…

Davis stood on the balcony of his apartment, with his head sadly rested in his arms over the railing as he gazed sadly out into the night and sang a small reprise of his **_"Who am I"_ **song.


	3. What's this?

_**Author's message:**_

_**To "Just a Reviewer"**_

_**What do I have to do to get rid of you!**_

_**This is MY FICTION and as long as I'm not BASHING a character brutally, all will be fine. If I want to put Davis in Misery, then Misery he shall be in… That's FINAL!**_

_**Keep your help and advice to yourself, you are really getting on my NERVES and making me feel small.**_

…

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was Friday, and the Grade nines, including the Super Digi destined, had an early release that day so the higher grades could work on their exams. This gave the soccer teams a good chance to practice in the fields… and Davis was surprisingly a little off his game today…

He just couldn't kick the ball straight or run without tripping over his own legs. The coach blew his whistle, "What's the matter with you, boy…?" he asked. "Usually you're a big mean motion machine…"

Davis agreed. He knew the reason he was off his game was because the emptiness inside him was still tormenting him but for the life of him he had no idea why and how…

"Why don't you take it easy for a while Davis…?" Ken asked. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep going at this rate."

Davis sighed in deep shame, "Sure… whatever." And he went over to the benches where the others had been watching him. Kari was really starting to feel worried, "Davis… you never called me last night." she said, "Are you sure you're okay…"

Her boyfriend shook his head, "Nope. I feel worse than ever."

It all didn't make sense to him…

He was the one who taught everyone to believe in their own dreams, and not let what people said get the better of things. Heck, being Kari's boyfriend was one of the biggest dreams Davis ever had, and having it come true was nothing short of something that couldn't be described…

"But what's the answer…?" he growled, "Why am I feeling so bummed? What the heck is happening to me?" he almost screamed and frightened the Digimon.

"Davis, take it easy… will you?" TK said.

"Yeah… don't you think your overacting a little…?" asked Gatomon.

Davis clenches his fists and gritted his teeth, but then he calmed down. "What am I going to do?" he asked. "How can I show everyone that I'm not just some geek…?"

Hawkmon shook his head, "I think the only question is, what _you should_ do Davis." he said. "Hawkmon's right…" said Yolei, "You're already a star on the soccer team. No one's a geek there…"

Davis agreed with her on that, but he had always been the star of the soccer team, "I mean something _more_ than that…" he said as he began to ponder, "Something that… that not many people in the world can do. Ahh, but what kind of thing would do just that, and that's something that _I_ can do?"

While it was true Davis was good at lots of things, like Soccer, and video-games, not to mention being brave and bold… but he wasn't good at a lot of other things as well. "Well you could give studying a try… then you're grades could boost up a little." Patamon joked.

TK motioned to Patamon that he hadn't said the right thing, "I really don't think books are what Davis is looking for." he said.

Kari placed her hand over Davis', "If you want some help, we're all here for you."

Davis smiled, and even though he figured it would be better to go at this by himself, "Thanks guys… you're the greatest." The others smiled and nodded, and Kari pecked him on the cheek.

…

Later that evening, Davis was about to have a whole night to himself. Just him and Veemon…

His parents were both working late, and his sister Jun had a hot date that night with Tai…

Davis still couldn't fit together how Tai could ever begin to like Jun, she was such a flake! But if Davis could grow up and mature, than so could Jun.

He only wished Kari didn't have a huge test to study for. _"Pre-Japan History…? Not my thing."_

So he and Veemon were going to stay home, chow down on pizza, and amuse themselves with TV, video games, all the bear necessities of the mind of the male.

He and Tai had been sitting in the living room playing video games for the last hour now as Jun as still fixing herself up. He was planning on Taking Jun out for a nice supper, and then… they were heading for the opera.

"How could you take her to such a droll place?" Davis asked. "Opera is so lame…!"

Tai knew that Davis was still young and didn't understand it. "I think you'd actually like it Davis." he said, "Especially the one we're going to see, _Carmen."_

Davis sighed, and Veemon answered for him, "Davish would rather pound a rusted stake into his foot."

"Veemon…!" Davis said, "Uh… well maybe yeah."

Tai shook his head, "No Davis, you'd really like it." he said again. "In fact, it's going to be filmed live so you can catch it on TV."

Davis didn't know, "Opera's just not my thing, besides… I don't even know what this whole Carmen, yadda-yadda about…"

Tai decided Davis needed a good talk-or-two now. So he got out a program pamphlet of the opera. "Opera's just like a musical Davis…" he said, "You know what a musical is, don't you."

"Duh…? Tai… we're _in _a musical." Davis motioned all around them, "Oh… right…?"

Tai decided to go on and explain that operas were stories, plays, only the entire thing was done in song. The opera he and Jun were going to see was a tragic tale of passion, betrayal and revenge.

"Now the plot itself is really simple…" continued Tai as he showed Davis some of the highlights.

Don-Jose; a soldier… falls in love with a gypsy named Carmen. He leaves his girlfriend, quits the army, and becomes a bandit just so he can be with her… but then… Carmen falls in love with this bullfighter!

"What…?" Davis gasped.

Tai nodded that it was true. "Don-Jose is crushed! He ruined his whole life for this woman and she just up went and dumped him."

Davis, who was starting to feel slightly interested, couldn't believe it, "Man, what a raw deal!" He almost even pictured that could've been the result of the love triangle between himself, Kari, and TK. Even though in reality, Davis was dating her and not TK.

Tai decided not to spoil it anymore and leave Davis to watch it if he wanted. Besides, Jun had just come from the bathroom. To Davis she looked _"ALIVE…!"_ he joked. He and Veemon laughed.

But Tai thought she was gorgeous, "see ya' Davis."

"Catch on the flipside, squirt."

And they were gone. Leaving Davis and Veemon to their own devices…

Still… as the night passed by, Davis' mind was still racing on what he could do to show that there was more he could do than other people thought, and more to him than met the eyes.

But still had no clue…

Books weren't this thing. He wasn't really a good artist. Video games weren't really something to be all _that_ proud of, and of course he already was one of the greatest Digi-Destined in the world… if not, then THE greatest, but he had no way to prove or show it.

Plus there were hardly anymore bad guys out there to fight since Maylo-Myotismon was beaten. Over and over Davis continued to ask himself, _"What am I good at? How can I show people?"_

As he sat on the sofa pondering over that question, Veemon was snoozing, and as he rolled over his tail hit the TV remote, and the TV clicked onto the channel that was showing the Opera live.

Of course it was already about a third ways complete, and Davis would have shut it down, when he realized the scene was happening, a duel between those two guys, Don-Jose and the bullfighter Tai had mentioned.

Davis couldn't understand what they were singing as it was in Spanish, but those strong male voices. "Whoa…!"

Davis decided to watch it for maybe a little while, but that little while turned out to be through the rest of the opera. So many scenes of anger, romance, tragedy, and outrage… Davis never saw, or heard anything like it before.

And from within his body, he could hear his thoughts racing in a song; **_"What's this"_**

More and more of the opera seemed to be intriguing to Davis. He suddenly snapped out of his trance, by his parents, and Tai, and Jun walking through the door. "Well… looks like someone's gotten an interest in opera." said his Father.

Tai and Jun smiled at each other, and as much as Davis didn't want to believe it, it was really true. Why else would he have watched practically the whole thing?

…

When Davis went to bed a few minutes later, his thoughts were still fixed on what he watched, and he began to wonder what it would be like if he was an opera singer. _"Think of the praise I'd get…"_

He imagined that he would be up on stage, after a wonderful performance the crowds would cheer and throw flowers at him.

Davis then dismissed the idea, as it would take years to even get half as good as that… and he just didn't have the patience to wait that long. "Looks like I'm back to square one." he muttered as he dropped off to sleep.


	4. What's the big deal?

**CHAPTER THREE**

On Saturday morning…

The Motomiya phone rang, and Jun answered it. It was Kari calling to see if Davis was there, but to her surprise, "The squirt left early this morning… says it was too important to talk about."

That struck Kari as odd. Usually Davis loved to sleep in on Saturdays. She tried emailing him on the D-terminal… but Davis wasn't answering. Kari was beginning to feel worried; so worried that she rounded up the others and organized a search.

Luckily, Veemon was still at the apartment, but he hadn't seen Davis all morning, "He musht've gone out while I was ashleep…"

Davis' computer was off, so it looked as though he hadn't gone to the Digital-World. Everyone split up and search around town. They headed to all of Davis' usual hangouts.

The arcade… The Coffee shop… event he soccer-field at school. _Davis never took a weekend off when it came to practicing._ Unfortunately, he wasn't there, or in any other of the places either, and when the gang asked around… it was told that he was never seen the entire morning either.

"Don't worry, Kari… I'm sure he's fine." TK said.

"Yeah… and Davis can take care of himself. We all know that." added Gatomon.

Kari knew they were right, "But I just wish he'd at least call." she said. They decided to take a break from the search for a while, and Kari had to head to the library and return the text-books she borrowed to study for her test.

But just after she and Gatomon dropped the books in the return-chute. They gasped… "Kari, Gatomon… what's the matter?" asked TK. Then he saw it too.

There, through he window, they saw Davis, actually inside a library. "Is he doing what I think he's doing…?" asked Patamon.

The four of them walked inside, and realized it was true, Davis was really reading books, and not a comic book underneath as a trick. Kari and TK thought this was really weird and they backed away… but Veemon stayed and walked up to Davis.

"Hey Dav-" he almost called loudly.

"Shh…" Davis hushed him. "Not so loud, Veemon."

"Oh…shorry…!" Veemon gasped as he covered his mouth. He then noticed what Davis was reading… books about the history of Opera, or Opera stories. "Gee… you sure have gotten hooked on thish shtuff."

Davis nodded, "Man… I wish I could sing like these guys…" he said. "I mean… not many people in the world can actually sing like that."

Veemon couldn't really picture Davis singing opera, he secretly never told him that Davis could barely sing using his own voice, just like others… but sing opera?

Davis caught a glimpse in Veemon's eyes, "What…? You don't think I can…?"

"Uh… well…" Veemon stuttered, but Davis could read him just like the books. "I see…!" he snapped. "even my own Digimon doesn't think I can do it? Well I'm going to try it!" and he got up and headed for the door.

"But, Davish… Davish… DAVISH…!" he called.

"SHH…!" hushed the people all around.

"Shorry… shorry…! Davish…" he said more quietly, but Davis had already gone.

…

Kari, TK, and their Digimon met with the others at the coffee shop. "Davis…? Reading books…?" Yolei laughed, "Now that's a killer."

The others didn't laugh with her, "We really don't see the humor in that Yolei." Hawkmon said.

Armadillamon nodded in agreement, "Ya' make it sound like Davis can't even read a candy-wrapper on a cactus-sign."

Yolei then felt ashamed, as she realized she was being a little harsh.

Just then, Veemon came by, and told hem about what happened with him and Davis. "Then he jusht got up and left without me. He sheemed pretty mad."

Ken couldn't blame Davis for being mad, "He has been a little on edge lately. I think all this harsh treatment from everyone else is really starting to get to him." He knew this all too well like how people smothered over his brother Sam and left him all alone.

Wormon was worried that if something didn't turn up soon, Davis would probably go completely crazy. "I don't think Davis would do that…" Cody said. "Sure he's done some crazy stunts before but he can never lose his mind…"

"Can he…?"

Kari couldn't take much more of this, "Davis isn't crazy…!" she practically snapped. "He's just really upset, and feeling unappreciated."

Cody looked as though he had just come face to face with an angry cobra, but Kari apologized. The others understood she was only trying to defend Davis, and help him out. "But what are we going to do?" she asked.

Nobody had any ideas…

They all decided to split up again, maybe they could figure out ways to help the situation. Yolei however was still confused about all this. "Anything wrong Yolei…?" Hawkmon asked…

Yolei sighed, "I just don't get it Hawkmon." She answered, "It's like the whole group is getting worked up over the littlest things… when things could be so much worse."

...

Meanwhile, Davis was in his room, and trying hard to sound like an opera singer, but he sounded terrible. His voice cracked three times, and he could barely hold up a note. Finally he decided to stop before he damaged his vocal chords. "Man… Veemon's right…" he said to himself. "I really can't sing opera."

He fell down on his bed moaning over and over, "What was I thinking? I'll never be some great guy to everyone…"

As he rolled his head on its side, his eyes gazed upon the picture of Kari on his desk. He smiled at it, at least she and the others appreciated him. Once again he asked himself that having them like him for who he was should have been enough, but why didn't it feel like it…?

As he continued to stare at the picture, his mind began to flashback all the memories of his heroic efforts, of how when only he could save the situations, and lead the others to victory, and all because he wouldn't give up, no matter what the odds…

_Never give up…?_

He stood upright with a look of fierceness in his eyes. He never gave up before… so why should he start now. Kari and the others would probably be ashamed of him if he quit on something so simple.

Maybe he could teach himself how to sing better…?. He decided he's go for it… not just for himself but for his friends as well. He knew that being upset all the time would only make them upset as well…

It was time to fill the void in his heart for good, and gaining an opera voice was a good step. So he got up and headed back to the library to borrow some extra books and tapes.


	5. Do I love you?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The weekend seemed to pass by fast, and it was time for school again… Kari was nervous about her test coming, even with all the studying she had done, but she no longer feared that when she saw a new note stapled on the hall bulletin board… about the upcoming _Student Talent Show._

"Oh no… not again…?" Yolei complained. "Those talent shows are such a yawn!"

TK and Ken didn't think so, but TK already made it clear that he was going to see it. "Mina signed up; she's trying out new gymnastic moves. I want to be there to support her."

"Aw… that's sweet." Kari said.

Ken wished he could enter the talent show, "Except I'm not that good at anything much now, except maybe soccer."

The others knew what he meant, ever since his evil days had ceased he lost quite a lot of his talents and skills because he was shamed with the guilt and burden of what he did. He was doing pretty well since Maylo-Myotismon was beaten, but he still didn't feel much like a performer or a huge hit.

"Oh, never mind that…" Yolei told him, "You'll always be the super boy genius to me."

Ken smiled and pecked his girlfriend on the cheek, but then he noticed, "Where's Davis…?"

"Yeah… didn't he walk to school with you…?" Yolei asked Kari. Kari shook her head, "I stopped by his apartment, and his folks said he already left."

The others thought that was really strange. First Davis was reading actual books, and now he was getting up early for school. "You think he's sick…?" Yolei asked.

"Maybe he is…?" TK said, "It was strange enough he was fretting over his attention span, but what's he up to now…?"

The others all wondered the same thing, but they were soon to start gathering evidence as Davis came walking by. With headphones in his ears, muttering to himself…

"Today is Sunny…."

Then he repeated the phrase in a different language…

"_Hoy en día es soleado…"_

"I am feeling happy…"

"_Me siento feliz…"_

Davis was so busy listening into his headphones and reciting phrases, he didn't see where he was going, and bumped right into the others. A few cassette tapes fell from his pockets. "Ooh… sorry guys." Davis said, "Guess I was miles away."

"I'll say you were…" Yolei grumbled as she rubbed her head.

Kari and TK helped Davis gather up his cassettes. _"How to speak Spanish…?"_

"_Spanish words and phrases…?"_

"What made you decide to take this up, Davis?" TK asked.

Davis didn't want to tell them all the real reason why, he was saving it for a surprise. "Oh, I just wanted to give it a try… maybe it'll help with my vocabulary."

Kari suddenly had that sixth-sense in her mind go off, and it only did that when someone was lying. "Something wrong Kari…?" Davis asked.

His girlfriend snapped out of her trance, "No… nothing's wrong."

"Well then… can I please have my tape back?" he asked, "They're due back at the library tomorrow."

Kari handed him his tape and he pecked her cheek. Kari blushed, and just then the bell rang. Davis had to go off to his first class by himself, _"Hasta luego mi amor…"_ he said to Kari, and he left.

Ken smiled and then at Kari. "What…?" She asked. "What did he say…?"

Since Ken knew Spanish, he told Kari, "He just said… _See you later my love."_

Kari's jaw dropped open slightly, and she blushed again. That was the first romantic thing any boy had ever said to her, and hearing it come from Davis… that was a wild thing.

…

Still, as Kari was in her math class, with TK. They took their test, and Kari was finding it hard to concentrate as she still wondered what was happening to Davis. TK noticed Kari had that look of worry in her eyes even with her head turned…

But soon he was districted when a note was passed to him from the desk beside him. IT read:_ "Thank you for supporting me. You're so sweet."_

TK looked beside him at his new girlfriend, Mina, and smiled at her.

…

Kari however still wasn't able to concentrate. It amazed even herself that she could worry about a person that much, especially about Davis… she really cared about him and his feelings just how he was starting to show how much he cared about her…

Her thoughts were racing to all the times they had before, from the day they met in preschool… to growing up and meeting again in grade seven, and finally… Davis became a Digi Destined and learned to mature…

Right up to their very first kiss…

She was defiantly acting and thinking like a girl in love, and in her mind, she sang a song called **_"Do I love you"_ **while she remembered all of the good dates and romantic times she had with Davis.

Kari's fantasy was suddenly interrupted by the teacher saying, "Pencils down everyone."

Kari gasped softly when she realized that she hadn't even picked up her pencil. The teacher was most surprised. "Uh… err… Ms. Kaymia, you realize that you haven't answered a single equation…?"

Kari looked ashamed, "Sorry sir." she said. The teacher however was a fair man. "Never mind, I suppose you can retake the test after school."

"Yes sir…"

…

After school, Kari re-took the test and finally completed it. She was really silly about the way she just dozed off like that in the middle of class. She thought maybe she should spend time with Davis, and maybe it would help control her nerves, and help her to quit worrying.

She sent Davis and email, but Davis replied back that Ken was helping him that night learn more Spanish phrases. He apologized, and Kari decided it was okay, but she was really wondering what all this Spanish learning could really about.

Usually Davis fell asleep in literature whenever they even opened a book…!

…

Speaking of books, Davis was in his room, lying on the floor, with three heavy phone books resting on his stomach. It was necessary to help his stomach and lungs generate more space and level to help his voice.

Ken walked into the room, having just arrived. "Davis…? What are you doing…?" he asked. "Oh… just… uh… helping my stomach. It was aching a little." Davis lied.

Ken didn't know what to think of that, but he and Davis got down tot heir studying. Ken taught Davis a lot of simple words, and how to construct them. He even lent Davis his own Spanish text-book.

About a hour later, Ken had to go home before his mom started to worry about him again. Not to mention he and Yolei and had a Burger-date that night, his treat for cheering him up that morning.

Yet he and Wormon left still wondering. "What do you think Davis is really up to…?"

Ken hadn't the foggiest. "Now I really wish I were still a genius. Then I could figure it out." he said.

…

Davis spent a lot of time in his room, with borrowed books and cassettes, and some of them were starting to have an effect on him.

"_To make your regular voice sound operatic… simply take in a deep in a deep breath. Really start to open your throat… and put a little more sound into your nose."_

Davis tired it, and for the first time, his voice didn't crack. If anything, it sounded much better than ever. Sort of deeper, and stronger…

Veemon heard him sing, and he was impressed. "Wow Davish… that was incredible." he said.

Davis smiled, "Yeah… it was." Then he bopped Veemon slightly on the head, "And you thought I couldn't do it… hah!"

Still, this was no time to get cocky. So far, just like soccer, he wanted to practice and practice until he got it right, and then keep practicing until he couldn't do it wrong.

And so… he played back his tapes and took notes once more.


	6. Let the show begin

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Over the past week… people passing by the building where the Motomiyas lived would often be distracted by a masculine, lyrical voice coming from above, on the roof.

"Who's voice is that?" they would all wonder, but sadly no one ever got their answer.

Even the Digi-Destined were wondering who it was up there. Even Hawkmon couldn't fly up that far without Digivolving, and it wasn't a good idea to Digivolve and waste precious power for simple reasons.

The gang was on their way to school, without Cody for he was already at his own school, and they passed by Davis' building and heard that amazing singing again.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Gee… who do you think it is up there…?" asked Yolei.

"I don't know…" TK said, "But I wonder if maybe Davis knows why…"

"Knows why what?" Davis asked as he had just come through the door.

The others asked him if he hadn't heard that music coming from up on the roof, and Davis told them that it was his boom-box. The others were most confused, "Why were you up there listening to music so early in the morning…?" Kari asked.

Davis explained he had been doing it for the past week, as it helped him wake up better in the mornings, and the neighbors would always tap on his wall whenever he played his music inside. So he had to take it to the roof which was okay.

"Anyways… we better hurry." he said, "There's something special I got to do before school starts." And he began to jog down the sidewalk. "Come on guys…!"

"Now he's eager to get to school…?" Yolei said, "I think I'm the one who's sick."

"Easy Yolei…" Ken said, but actually he was just as concerned as his girlfriend, but no one was more confused than Kari. Yet when they all got to school, they saw what Davis was doing. He was signing up for the school talent show on Friday, which was only two days away.

It explained why Davis wanted to get to school so fast, as it was the last day for sign-up. "Why would Davis want to enter the talent show?" Kari wondered. Davis had been acting really strange all week.

Every time she tried to ask him what the matter was, he either didn't tell her directly or weaved the conversation in another direction, or he just plain lied about it. Kari still sensed he was lying, but couldn't prove it correctly.

Still, she was impressed but how hard working Davis seemed to be going at. In just week and a-half he learned basic Spanish, and was getting quite skilled in his literature. He even asked Kari if she could bring her Digital Camera and film his bit of the talent show.

Kari was more than glad to, as she was curious at what he was going to do… that and she had to be there anyways. As a member of the photo-club at school she needed to be there to get some pictures for the school year book.

Kari had no idea what Davis was up to, and she and the others decided there was only one way to find out. "We're going to that show…" Ken said. Yolei agreed.

TK raised his eyebrow, "I thought you hated talent shows, Yolei."

"I do…" Yolei said, "But whatever Davis is up to, I want to see it. Then I can determine who's really sick around here. Come on Ken." She grabbed Ken by the arm and went to buy tickets before they were all sold out.

TK and Kari winked in disbelief. "Maybe I'm starting to get sick…" TK said. "Never saw Yolei act like this before."

Kari told TK to let it go. Besides, she was too excited about the talent show coming to really feel worried about much now. Especially as Davis was going to be in it…

In fact, word got around fast that he was going to be in it as well, and some people were only going to see him make an idiot of himself, unaware that Davis was up to something really big…

"_Heh, heh… this ought to teach those snobs to respect Me."_ he thought sneakily.

Now it was only a matter of time, and the gymnasium was being prepared. Tickets were being sold, and seats reserved. The whole school was ready for a great big show…

Before long, Friday had come, and the gymnasium was packed. The aisles were loaded, and Kari got a perfect seat to view the stage with her camera. The others all sat beside her and even brought their Digimon too. Veemon however was back stage helping with some of the props for Davis' act.

"That's what he told me…" said Gatomon. "Apparently he's the only one who knows what Davis is going to be doing."

"Well whatever he's up to, it looks like he's last in the program." TK said as he looked at the pamphlet, but even there it didn't say what he'd be doing. All it said was, _"A Surprise for Everyone."_

The others didn't have to time to wonder what it was, as the lights into the gymnasium went down, spotlights began to dance across the stage curtain. The principal welcomed everyone to the grand school talent show, and the two MC's of the show began to dance out onto stage…

The crowd cheered for joy and the two MC's began to sing the intro song…

Just then, each and every one of the performers, including Davis, and TK's girlfriend Mina marched out on stage to the cheering crowd. Davis and Mina waved at Kari and TK, and they waved back at them.

The MC's wrapped up the song…

And it was finally show time.

The two MC's… Bill and Ben, who were two jocks at the school, welcomed the crowd, and assured everyone that they were in for a great show. "And now without further ado… our first act is Ms. Mina Tanaka… who will perform for us the finest gymnastic acts any student has dared to master."

The crowd applauded, and TK whistled loud.

Mina walked out dressed in a white leotard, and her long blonde hair was done up in a high ponytail. A lot of the boys howled and drooled over how pretty she looked. Mina wished they wouldn't do that, but her eyes gazed at TK, and he winked at her.

She nodded at him and then started up her music. It wasn't the typical type of piano music, or soft music you'd usually hear, but a while remix theme, and Mina went wild…

Leaping all round the stage, twirling ribbons, doing tricks with a ball, and catching rods while balancing them on her arms, she ended her routine with a huge split with her legs. The crowd went wild with applause…

"Wow, TK she's amazing…" Patamon said.

TK sighed heavenly, "She sure is…"

Kari got lots of pictures, but most of which were for TK in his new photo album of Mina. Yolei had the feeling she knew who was sick… sick in love to be exact.

"Excuse me…" TK said. He was headed backstage to be with Mina for a while, just as they promised before the show, but TK promised he'd be back before Davis' act. If not then he'd just watch it from back stage.

Still, everyone wondered just what Davis' act was going to be…


	7. Davis' new talent

**CHAPTER SIX**

As the rest of the show continued, some people were starting to regret going, as some of the acts were just terrible…

Unicycle riders… chair balancers… other bullies or losers who thought they could do their acts, but didn't bother to practice. They got their boos and hisses… some even got a couple of tomatoes thrown at them.

Still… other acts were impressive. Singers, impressions… even a few musicians too. They were sure talented for kids who had never been seen trying it before, which really taught you not to judge someone at first sight.

Finally after about an hour, the last act of the afternoon was on; Davis' act.

Bill and Ben announced what Davis would be doing…

"And now here is Davis Motomiya… whose big surprise for you all is…" Bill gazed down at his card, and he and Ben gasped. "Gone with the Wind… sung in opera?" Ben said into the microphone…

The whole crowd became confused, and some of the losers who made fun of Davis got comfortable. Davis Motomiya singing opera…? Some people even started laughing.

As for the Davis' friends, and their Digimon, "Opera…?" Hawkmon asked. "Why I must say… I don't know what to think."

Kari however looked transfixed in her seat, that she almost forgot to get her camera ready with its recording, but even still… she began to wonder if it was true. Did Davis really have some new talent that no one was aware of…?

Nevertheless, the curtains opened. It all started on a scene by a windmill, and trees that were fluttering in a gentle breeze. The music started…

And the stage lights lit revealing Davis all dressed up in a simple grey costume tuxedo, and he sang a beautiful French song called **_"L_****_es bateaux sont partis" _**As Davis continued to sing, a lot of the teens in the audience had changed features on their faces. Some thought that Davis was probably lip-synching over a radio or something… but because the talent show was thoroughly investigated before the show to avoid cheating… it was officially. It was really him singing…!

"Incredible…" some of them started to say.

"Who knew…"

Even the Dig destined were shocked, and amazed. "That voice…?" Ken said. "It sounds so… so…"

"Enchanting…" Yolei muttered.

TK, who had returned to his seat, he and Patamon couldn't believe what they were hearing, and neither could Gatomon.

Hawkmon however was intrigued. "Brilliance…" that was all he could say, "Sheer, unadulterated brilliance."

Kari however asked TK to take over with the camera, "I don't think I can hold it up." she was so incredibly amazed that she felt light as a feather. She had

…

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up on the set, and things started to fall over and down… because Veemon had accidentally fallen on a switch while manning the wind-fan back stage. "Oopsh… Oh, no!"

…

Davis gazed around feeling concerned. His whole set was falling to bits, but he couldn't stop singing…

…

He took in a huge breath, and threw his arms up high…

…

The music stopped, and so did the wind… but the crowd just didn't stop cheering… or at least half of them didn't stop. Never before had they heard Davis do anything so wonderful before, and never even thought he could do it.

Even though others were still not convinced that Davis was so great, and tried to urge the rest that Davis wasn't so big, the others didn't care and cheered louder.

Even Davis' friends couldn't stop cheering. Davis took a big bow, and left the stage. "That was incredible…" cried TK.

The others all agreed with him, and finally understood why Davis had been acting so strange, and when they all visited him backstage before the awards-ceremony began, their guesses were right.

Davis had been practicing opera this whole time. It explained why he was studying so much Spanish, why he was resting books on his stomach, and even where that lyrical voice was coming from by his place.

"But Davis… why didn't you just tell us?" Kari asked.

Her boyfriend gazed at her cheekily, "What? And miss the chance of surprising everyone? I don't think so…" he said. Then he gazed down at Veemon, "Although things could have ended up a lot worse…"

Veemon shuttered feeling ashamed that he nearly blew Davis to smithereens. "Shorry…" he simply said, "At leasht you shtill performed well."

"I bet you even win Davis…" Gatomon said.

Davis did think it was possible he could win, until the awards went out. Second-place went to Mina for her stunning gymnastics, but sadly… first place surprising went to a nerd from school.

Yami Mutzamari for his incredible act of _"The Human Calculator."_ Half the crowd was thrilled and impressed, but the rest were shocked and disappointed that Davis didn't win.

"I don't believe it…!" snapped Veemon.

"No way…?" growled Yolei.

Everyone else couldn't believe Davis didn't win. Davis himself was just as shocked and he really felt upset, "Well how about that…?" he grumbled as he sat down and sulked. "All this time, and all the effort I did, I still didn't do any good." He sighed, "I guess I better get used to the fact that nobody thinks highly of me."

"Aw, Davis…" Kari tried to perk him up, but then she realized that she had nothing to say, and neither did the others. It looked as if maybe Davis was right…

But suddenly… the half of the crowd, who were upset Davis didn't win, booed Yami and Bill and Ben off the stage, and so did some of the other performers, including Mina. Then they all began to cheer Davis' name over and over again…

"_DA-VIS…! DA-VIS…!"_

"_DA-VIS…! DA-VIS…!"_

Davis' head perked up. "Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"_DA-VIS…! DA-VIS…!"_

"_DA-VIS…! DA-VIS…!"_

"Davis what are you doing…? Get back out there." Wormon said.

"Huh…?" Davis felt really confused, until he realized that the audience wanted him to do an encore. Davis gazed at his friends, and they all persuaded him to do it, and the performers out on the stage motioned for him to come…

"Well… what do you know…" Davis muttered, and he dashed back out on stage receiving the loudest applause he had ever received before.

Davis took another bow, and then signaled for someone to turn the stereo on. Davis bought a few soundtracks from the Carmen opera, and sang a solo verse from one of the acts… in Spanish.

The crowd cheered even more for him when he finished. Even though he lost the talent show, it looked as though he got what he wanted anyways. A little more respect than what he had before…

...

The next day, Davis' computer was just flooded with emails, not just from around the school, bit from the Digi Destined all over the world, including Willis in America, and Michael too…

Kari had taking her recording of Davis' singing from the other day and forwarded it to everyone. Even Tai and his gang were impressed and wouldn't stop talking about it when they all met at the park that day, even the Digimon were there to show their praise.

Davis was almost feeling a little embarrassed, "It's just a singing voice." he said, "It's no big deal."

The others disagreed, "Davis… what you did was something that doesn't come around that often." Sora said.

"No joke…" added Matt. "And I thought singing Rock and Roll was cool."

Mimi thought she was a great singer, but opera? Now there was something she just couldn't do.

Davis realized maybe they were right, and it did get him just a little more respect around the school. For his singing didn't just show what a great guy he could be, but it taught a valuable lesson that everyone is capable of something great… especially if they practice at it.

So just because they never have done it before, doesn't mean that they can't, and even if it's something that just wasn't meant to be… no one has the right to treat that person badly.

Davis then noticed that everyone had gone all quiet and were starring at him as if they expected something from him. "Don't tell me… you want another song?" The girls all nodded while grinning heavenly and the guys all gave him a thumb-up each.

Then Davis gazed at Kari, and she smiled at him the kind of way she did when she meant, "Please…?"

How could Davis say no? "Okay… for you guys." Davis said.

As he warmed up his voice, and the music started… Izzy flipped open his laptop, and turned on his webcam to let the other Digi Destined all over the world hear what was going on… even if it was late at night on the other side of the world.

Davis cleared his throat, "Here we go…" and he began to sing a song called **_"Look Through a Window" _**He sounded so beautiful, that Veemon wanted to join in too. Davis let him in, but he sang his verse in Spanish and let Veemon follow him in English, and for the final verse, everyone joined in and sang the song in English.

It really was a beautiful thing Davis had developed.


End file.
